


It's going to rain soon

by SuspiciousLandlady



Series: No more room in Hell [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, M/M, Mystery, Pre-Apocalypse, Prologue, Sneak Peek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7233139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuspiciousLandlady/pseuds/SuspiciousLandlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's in the air", he answered after a while. Peter raised his eyes to the dark sky, watching the clouds and trying to find something abnormal but nothing there caught his attention. And that made everything more creepier than it was already. </p>
<p>"What's in the sky? I can't see anything."</p>
<p>"I'm not sure. It's spreading, something's in the air but I don't know what it is. I can smell it, it smells like death."</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's going to rain soon

"I'm so sorry, they dragged me into this mess. I never meant to do anything like this, please believe me!"

A young man was trapped against the wall, web making sure he can't escape from the crime scene. It was at first probably just a robbery, but now it was robbery gone wrong since the whole crime place looked like someone wanted to paint all the walls red with blood. Two victims of manslaughter were behind the counter, lying face down and the pool of blood was growing slowly under them. There was no doubt of it, this was fresh crime scene and the culprit was caught in the scene too.

These are the cases what Peter hates the most. Everything what has something to do with killing makes him feel sick, but he just couldn't turn his head and ignore these either. It wasn't anything new that someone got killed in this city, but witnessing the crime scene itself is something what haunts you for a long time. Especially when it's as brutal as this is.

He wasn't only sad because there were victims, but also because the culprit was young, someone who's supposed to be free and make plans for the future. But now instead of that, his whole life is wasted because of these acts. He ruined his own life and it's going to cost more than he can even imagine. Peter knew some of the criminals he has caught are just working for the bigger party, but it still makes him sad when thinking of these wasted lives.

"Please, you have to believe me!"

"Shut up, it's no use trying to act so sweet when you're just guilty as charged. Now, be a good little boy and wait 'till the gumshoes arrive. See ya!" Deadpool's teasing left the man speechless while Wade grabbed Peter's arm and lead him out of the little shop. The police cars' sirens were howling in the distance and it was a cue for them to get the hell out of there before the cops arrive to the scene.

Spiderman swung them to the closest roof and even without saying anything, Wade could see how the dead bodies were still bothering Peter. The way his behavior just changed from his usual, even a little bit snarky attitude to quiet and restless exposed it without a second thought.

At first when they had begun to do these night patrols together, Wade had teased him and thought that it's because Spidey's just a little goody two shoes, but after a while (and after Wade had asked enough) Spiderman had told that it's because of something what happened to him in the past. And of course because he was a normal person, unlike Deadpool who was used to see dead bodies all the time, it wasn't surprise that he'd act differently when dealing with dead people. Spiderman doesn't kill anyone and that already tells a lot about him and the way he respects life.

Now Wade didn't tease him anymore, it was getting boring and since the bodies were always giving him so strong reaction, it was better that Wade just kept his mouth shut and let him think things through. Let him get those unwanted feelings organized and hidden again. Wade was curious as hell, he wanted to know so much more about Spiderman and his past, but at the same time he respected him enough to not pry into too much. It was better that way, when Spidey was feeling more comfortable, he usually told more about himself.

Their trust had grown so strong that eventually Peter even felt comfortable to let Wade see his face and let him know his real identity. It had taken some time, but Wade proved that he's worthy to know that secret. Peter hesitated at first, but after revealing his secret identity, he realized that it actually felt good to let someone know. And Wade had kept his promise, no one else so far knows who is the famous Spiderman.

Peter observed the streets from the roof, trying to clear his mind from the unwanted memories and feelings. He almost always ended up reacting like this when he was dealing with robberies gone wrong, they reminded him so much about that day. He still felt guilt, even when he tried his best to help people and stop same things happening again, he could still feel the guilt somewhere deep inside him, tearing the old wounds open and rub salt into them. It hurt so much.

_"...His arms outstretched but when she's done... He'll be torn apart.."_

He was so in his own thoughts that he didn't realize at first that Wade was humming something next to him, but when he finally paid more attention to the world around him, he listened what Wade was humming. It was melancholic and something what Peter hadn't heard, but then again his and Wade's taste of music was different. Wade seemed to like almost everything, while Peter was more picky with the music he liked.

_"...Go tell Aunt Rhody that everybody's dead..."_

Wade started to sing the song quietly, but Peter managed to hear clearly those words. It's almost like Wade just mumbled everything else like he has hot potato inside his mouth, but that part was the only clear one, the part where the words made sense.

Peter watched him silently and listened, trying to recognize the song but he was sure he didn't know it. And Wade stopped humming when he caught Peter listening. Even though the Deadpool mask was hiding his face, Peter just knew that he had that shit-eating grin on his face as he usually had when he caught Peter looking or listening him intensively. There was no doubt of it.

"What are you humming?" he asked curiously, but Deadpool turned his head and chuckled silently. "Just a song I heard today."

Wade received a nod as answer, but it was enough for him.

"I think I'll go now. It's pretty late, I've got some stuff I need to take care of tomorrow."

Peter was ready to leave the roof, but Wade suddenly stopped him. It didn't surprise Peter that much, sometimes when he wasn't very busy with his daily stuff, he and Wade went to spend some free time together, usually eating junk food or just sitting on the roof and enjoying the starry night sky. Sometimes they had heart-to-heart chats, sometimes they were silent and focused to enjoy each other's company. And of course Wade usually flirted a little bit, testing the waters and studying Peter's reactions.

It was honestly a big lie if he tried to deny the fact that there was indeed something going on between them. It wasn't anything that big, but there was a pure chance that it was going to grow at time. Maybe some day they'll be more than friends, but now Peter felt like they were really good friends. He wasn't sure were they going to be something more in the future, or just friends with benefits. Who knows.

"Are you sure you're okay, Petey?" Deadpool asked, sounding genuinely worried. His other hand was on his shoulder, but Peter gently slapped it away and nodded.

"I'm okay, I guess this isn't my day... or night. Anyway, I really have to go."

"Wait, I actually got something for you."

Peter snorted and waited, but when Wade didn't look like he was going to give him anything, Peter folded his arms across his chest. "Well? If you got something for me, give it or leave it tomorrow. Wade really, I have plans for tomorrow." At this point he was sure that Wade was going to ask him to hang out or something similar to that, but he couldn't quite read the other man's body language.

"I don't have anything physical to you. Just a message, sorry baby boy if you wanted some kind of gift. But if you really want, I'll get you something and give it tomorrow!" Wade was already sidetracked from the main topic, Peter could tell that. He sighed and snapped his fingers in front of Wade, hoping that he got his attention back.

"Yeah yeah, that's very nice. If you're done with blabbering, could you please get back to the real topic. A message? From who?"

Peter began to feel annoyed, Wade was probably annoying him on purpose. At least it felt like that and he had no idea why he would do so. It was pretty late and Peter was already feeling tired, tonight was surprisingly busy and he just wanted to get back to his shitty little apartment and sleep. But no, apparently there was still something he has to do before finally letting himself get the rest he definitely needs.

"I'm sorry Petey but you can't go yet. The devil needs your help at his part of the city, some crazy shit's been going on there for a while and he personally asked me to deliver this message to you. So you better visit there before going home."

Wade could imagine what kind of expression Spidey had behind the mask. If a look could kill, he'd be dead already. He received that kind of stare from Peter, he could feel it. Poor Peter who was tired as hell and just ready to go to sleep, it was a great mood killer but Wade had to deliver that message. If the devil hears that he didn't give his message, oh boy, he'd literally turn into a demon from hell.

"You gotta be kidding me. Right now? Why didn't you say anything earlier?" Peter growled, he was sure Wade had done this on purpose. If he had told it when they started the night patrol, Peter would have left immediately. And knowing Deadpool, he didn't want to waste any chance to be with Spiderman, not in a million years.

"Maybe", Wade answered and mumbled some kind of apology, but it didn't make Peter feel better at all. Peter was in fact already thinking some kind of payback, wishing that this was just one of Wade's stupid jokes but he kinda knew already that Wade wasn't joking. He was surprised that Daredevil asked Deadpool to give his message, instead of coming here and say it by himself, but then again the situation in Hell's Kitchen might be so bad that he simply can't leave.

"I'm going to get my revenge from this, you know? You better prepare yourself", Peter said before he left Deadpool alone to the roof. When he swung himself away, heading toward the shortest path to the Hell's Kitchen, he'd hear how Wade yelled something to him, probably letting him know how dirty that sounded or how his body was definitely going to be ready. Whatever it was, Peter really didn't care right now.

When he finally arrived to the Hell's Kitchen, the part of the city what was Daredevil's territory, he didn't see anything unusual going on. Everything looked the same as the last time he was here, but he tried to keep his mind open. If Daredevil needed his help, something odd was happening here. Daredevil very rarely asked help, but Peter knew that there had been some problems with Kingpin again.

Peter had no idea where to start look for him, Daredevil could be anywhere. It was also very likely that instead of him finding Daredevil, he would find Peter and explain the situation like always. Sometimes it was just creepy how he appeared out of nowhere and the other thing where Daredevil's very good is moving so silently. Peter thanked his lucky stars that Daredevil was ally, not an enemy. He'd make one heck of a villain. Lucky for him that they were both good guys.

He mumbled something silently while swinging from building to building, searching the familiar Devil of Hell's Kitchen but he didn't find any signs of him. Shadowy roofs, dark alleys, lighted streets, still no other masked hero anywhere nearby. This wasn't his day indeed, he didn't even want to look what time is it already. Probably very late, he should be asleep but no, he's searching Daredevil in Hell's Kitchen instead of worrying his schedule for the next day.

In the end, Peter found himself cursing Wade's name loudly, he wasn't sure did the other man just prank him, but it began to feel like that.

The sky was cloudy, making the night sky look darker than usual. It was going to rain soon and Peter wanted to get out of here before that, he didn't want to stay in rain too long and catch cold because of it. Now's not a good time to get sick, his schedule for the whole week is full and the night patrols already made it hard to get through the week, especially if something happened suddenly at day and Spiderman was needed. It had happened twice already. First time it was Goblin who decided to make a big mess in the city, second time it was a robbery and threatening with gun, both of them happening at day time and fucking up Peter's other plans completely.

"C'mon, where are you. I don't have time to spend the whole night here", Peter murmured while observing the streets from the roof, trying to find the familiar hero from the view.

"I'm right behind you."

Peter turned around quickly and there he was, standing in front of him. The Devil of Hell's Kitchen. He's done it again, sneaked behind him without making any sounds, like he's a ghost who can sneak and get away without alerting the enemy.

It wasn't unusual to see Daredevil and Spiderman team up, especially when Electro had something big on his mind. Sometimes problems with Kingpin lead them to team up too, once Spiderman had been in real deep shit with the problems caused by Kingpin. Daredevil, who knew Kingpin better than anyone else, had helped him and therefor if problems caused by him spread further parts to the city, they always teamed up.

They are friends and while Peter trusts Daredevil, he never really has revealed his secret identity to him. And Daredevil hasn't either revealed his own identity, but Peter didn't feel like rushing with that.

Once when they teamed up against Electro, Deadpool had appeared out of the blue and like always, he was pain in the ass to Spiderman. But soon after seeing the friendship between them, instead of being jealous, Wade had decided to join them and thus began their weird friendship. Deadpool kinda forced Daredevil to be his friend as well, since he tagged along them and no matter how hard Daredevil beated his ass, he didn't give up.

Eventually Daredevil just had to give up and accept the fact that he was stuck with being Deadpool's friend as well. Over the time he's become more open minded towards him, but he still couldn't handle all the craziness what came with Wade. Sometimes it was just too much to handle.

"I heard you needed me here. Now I'm here, what's the problem? Is it Kingpin again?" Peter asked curiously, but at the same time he tried to hide the fact that he was tired and he just wanted to get this done fast. Of course Daredevil would know that he's trying to hide that, but he never mentioned it, maybe even ignoring it completely.

"I wish I knew. Something odd's been going on here but I haven't figured it out yet. Kingpin has been very actively lately, but there's something more. I've got a hunch that something big is going to happen soon. I'm not sure what", Daredevil explained while he turned his head and listened the surroundings. Peter wanted to scream at this point, if this is all he wanted to tell him, why didn't he tell that same thing to Deadpool? He'd have delivered that message.

"I'm sorry but if this is why I had to drag myself here, I need to make one thing clear. Give these kind of messages to Deadpool, he can tell me something like that too." Peter sighed and shook his head, unbelievable.

Instead of getting an answer, Daredevil just turned his head again until he focused more to observe the sky. Something in his behavior sent a chill down Peter's spine, Daredevil was acting like something really was bothering him. And Peter had no idea what that could be, but usually when he got a hunch that something bad is going to happen, it usually happened too. Daredevil was very good at guessing those kind of things.

"What is it?" Peter finally asked when he couldn't take this anymore, he wanted to know what the other man could sense. He knew Daredevil's senses were very sharp, even sharper than his owns, and the way uneasiness was showing on his face made Peter want to know what he was feeling right now.

"It's in the air", he answered after a while. Peter raised his eyes to the dark sky, watching the clouds and trying to find something abnormal but nothing there caught his attention. And that made everything more creepier than it was already.

"What's in the sky? I can't see anything."

"I'm not sure. It's spreading, something's in the air but I don't know what it is. I can smell it, it smells like death."

Peter wanted to raise his hands in the air and nope the fuck outta there but it'd be rude and this sounded serious.

"It's going to rain soon", Daredevil said but then at the same time Peter's spidey sense went crazy, something was happening. He didn't need to warn his friend, it was almost like Daredevil had some kind of sense too when someone was about to attack. They both jumped out of the way just as someone tried to attack them with a knife.

"Kingpin's men?" Peter asked when he saw more shady looking guys at the other side of the roof, most of them holding guns in their hands. "I'm sure. I'll take the gunners, you take the knife man", Daredevil answered and Peter nodded. Sure, he didn't like guns anyway, Daredevil seemed to sense every angle where the bullets came, so it's just better that he takes care of them.

While Daredevil was keeping the gun gang busy, Peter fought hand-to-hand with the knife man. As soon as he webbed the knife off of his hand, the man just went nuts and started a fist fight with him. He wasn't very happy about the fact that he lost his knife.

Even though most of the time Peter paid attention to his opponent, he couldn't help but take glances towards the battle between Daredevil and the gunners. He was dodging the bullets very well as usual, but there was a few close calls too. Close calls always made Peter want to help him a little bit, but he had learned by time that it was better to let Daredevil handle them without interrupts. Even though he could sense the bullets' angles, Spiderman's sudden interrupts always disturbed him enough to lose his focus.

Peter hit the man with his fist and when the man fell down to the roof, he webbed him down. He hadn't time to take a break, there was another man with a knife attacking him and his focus was now on this new threat. Even though he was focusing on to him, Peter's spidey sense was going crazy, making him frustrated at the same time.

He had no idea why his spidey sense was still warning him even though he was already fighting with the other knife man. But when he caught something in the corner of his eyes, he just turned his head and webbed the other man too to the roof. And now Peter realized why his spidey sense was going so crazy, there was a third man with a knife, taking advantage of the shadows and waiting for the right opportunity.

He felt how the knife sank right into his chest and left nasty bleeding wound to him after he managed to take down the third man. It hurt like hell and he could feel how the blood was flowing, running down his chest and gluing his suit uncomfortably against his skin.

Peter wished that there wasn't any more surprise attackers, he couldn't let himself get hurt more. But because his spidey sense wasn't going crazy anymore, he believed that there wasn't anymore people hiding in the shadows.

The gun shots had disappeared too and when Peter finally glanced towards the direction where he saw Daredevil fighting last time, he watched as Daredevil was now standing there, all his attackers knocked out and lying around him. Peter was sure he was observing the air again, there was something what he only could sense.

Peter didn't receive any kind of reaction from him when he walked next to him, but now standing close to him, he could hear how the other man was actually sniffing the air like a dog going after interesting scent. It made Peter lift his Spiderman mask a little bit and sniff too, but he didn't smell anything unusual. The air was like always, smelling like gasoline, smoke, dirty streets. Nothing different.

"You're hurt", he finally said after they both had been silent and sniffing the air. Peter was surprised that all he said was that. Was he even going to tell him what he could smell but Peter couldn't?

"It's not a big deal, I've been through lot worse."

"It's going to rain soon", Daredevil repeated himself again like a broken cassette recorder, but still he didn't give any kind of hints. Somehow the upcoming rain seemed to make him so restless tonight, but Peter just couldn't really understand why.

"I know. It's better if I leave now before I have to swing myself home while it's raining cats and dogs."

"No."

"No?"

Peter was now confused, this was unusual.

"There's something wrong with the air. It's better to stay indoors. You can crash at my place, I can patch up your wound too."

"What? No, I can't stay here, I need to go home."

When Daredevil stopped him from leaving by grabbing his hand, Peter felt like the night was repeating itself over and over again. First Deadpool didn't let him go to home, and now Daredevil was going to pull the same trick too? This confused Peter. It confused him that he couldn't understand what Daredevil was possibly thinking right now. It started to feel like he was almost scared of the rain? Or the air, he was pointing the whole time the fact that something was wrong with the air.

Judging by the tight grip Daredevil had, Peter finally sighed and gave up.

"Fine. Sure, tomorrow is going to be such a disaster in work, but whatever. I'm too tired, I'm bleeding and it's late."

Peter was surprised that Daredevil would even suggest that he stays at his place, but when they stepped inside his apartment, it had begun to rain outside. While his friend was patching him up, Peter couldn't help but stare outside the window and wonder.

Daredevil was acting like the rain was going to change the whole world.

**Author's Note:**

> While I'm still working on with my other fic, Leave me alone in the night, I wanted to give you this sneak peek to the next story I'm going to write. I might start to write this as side project, but my main focus is on the other story right now. When I've done with that, I'll focus on this AU completely. And because I just got studies, I'm so happy that I wanted to give you this sneak peek of my upcoming au project.
> 
> What's in the air? ;) Heh it's also raining here atm.
> 
> And btw, the song Wade's humming here is the trailer song for the new Resident Evil game. Eh, maybe you can take it as hint. 
> 
> Can't promise when I'll start to work fully with this story. Right now it's just my side project when I have writer's block and I need to write something so I don't lose the touch to the writing. 
> 
> Unbetaed and my mother tongue isn't English. It's 6 am already here so if there's bad typos etc, yeah. You know why. I'm trying my best tho!
> 
> Also, before I stop. It's not only going to be spideypool/team red stuff in this series. There's going to be side oneshots and maybe other stuff/longer than a couple chapters with other heroes too. Haven't decided yet completely but I'm always open minded for suggestions!


End file.
